


Peter and His Toys | Peter Parker x Male Reader (Smut)

by fallingofftheaxis, Inhuman_Shadow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: You, Peter's boyfriend finds Peter's sex toys while looking for your clothes.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Male Reader
Kudos: 85





	Peter and His Toys | Peter Parker x Male Reader (Smut)

You had no idea Peter was even into dildos until you accidentally found the box he keeps under his bed while you were looking for your missing underwear  
· his collection isn’t huge  
· he has two-three. One is probably a Fleshjack brand the other on the cheaper side plus he has a few ass toys too. Like a plug or two  
· And you asked him to show you how he liked using them  
· Peter was blushing when he saw you found the box. But he agreed. He asked if you had anyone you wanted to see and you held up the higher end dildo. “This one?”  
· This opened Peter’s confidence about bringing toys into your sex life, you’ve gotten many videos of Peter using a dildo on himself when you’re apart  
· He has an instant boner at the thought of seeing you riding a dildo  
· One weekend when may is going out of town Peter stays at your place and you tell him to bring his toy box.  
· You don’t have much experience with ass play so you have him walk you through  
· And you ask how he knows so much and he nervously responds that he’s watched a lot of… Adult films…  
·You feel a bit more comfortable and ask who he likes  
· He lists off a few names and later on you search their scenes and realize Peter is a lot kinkier than you ever expected him to be  
· You admit you know a few of the names. But Peter is definitely more experienced than you are.  
· Peter helps you clean yourself before showing you how to properly open yourself up as painlessly as possible  
· It’s actually a really soft and intimate experience and Peter is super cautious about making sure you don’t get hurt  
· You have no problem seeing and being naked around Peter. But you ask if you can wear one of his sweaters.  
· That night you’re surprised how you’re able to be open enough to take the head of the toy  
· You guys slowly put more of the dildo in you until you can take it down to the base.  
· And Peter is impressed you took it all the first time  
· “Are you okay?” He asks. “Yeah… it feels different….”  
· Peter gives you the best orgasm you ever had that night  
· He does laugh a little after you orgasm and he’s cleaning you up. “Uh…. Peter? I can’t move my lower half.”  
· “Sleep it off champ”  
· He finishes wiping you down and helps you put your underwear on. Then you fall asleep with your head on his chest  
· you find out Peter was curious about a dildo making kit  
· so you look into the kit for Peter’s birthday  
· After the dildo you start to expand the toys you use, from handcuffs to cock rings  
· The first time Peter brings up using a cock ring you’re more than surprised  
· “Wait they don’t just use these in porn?”  
· “Yeah. But they’re also a pretty normal sex toy.” “What’s it supposed to do again?”  
· He goes into his rambling mode trying to give you as much information as possible before finally putting one on you  
· You don’t really get it. Feels okay to wear. Peter asks if you wanna see how it feels when you orgasm and you tell him later.  
· you surprised him by being great at knots  
· The only real material that can keep Peter tied up is his spiderwebs, everything he can break through without even trying  
· He mentioned that. “But didn’t you say that stuff takes like hours to dissolve? I’m not using that on you until you fix that…”  
· “Well i guess we just have to sex for hours then”  
· “You’re more of a sex fiend than I thought….” “you love it.”  
· Peter loves being blindfolded because he has to rely on his super hearing to hear every little breath you take and every creak the bed makes as you move  
· You once suggested testing Peter’s endurance and webbed him up with a vibrator in his ass and on his nipples. · “You have however long it takes for those webs to dissolve or until you use the safe word but I’ll be right here.  
· Oh how Peter love his vibrator  
· He’s got so many  
· As well as so many thongs  
· And jocks.  
· You get so many pics from Peter in his thongs and sometimes with a small vibe inside him  
· Or one where he’s in a thong and has a butt plug in  
· There was that one time Peter wore a butt plug all day at school  
· He’d send you pictures throughout the day as proof


End file.
